


One of those days

by StrawberryDye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDye/pseuds/StrawberryDye
Summary: I'm at it again. This ones a bit darker, with mentions of depression. I've been dealing with it myself and got some inspiration from my own experience.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again. This ones a bit darker, with mentions of depression. I've been dealing with it myself and got some inspiration from my own experience.

It's one of those days again. She couldn't get out of bed. The scream of the alarm clawed at her brain. She managed to switch it off.

  
Her body refused to move, that dark feeling licked at her heart. She could feel it creeping closer, bringing the cold, shallow ache of sadness with it. Why? Isn't she supposed to be happy? She has her mom and sister... She has her new best friend...

She has _him_...

_I need you_.

  
She's alone, with only the cold arms of the shadows embracing her. Not letting go. "I'm supposed to be happy," she whispers to herself. A stray tear rolls down her face. "Why now?" More tears.

* * *

Miyori Amikita. Diagnosed with early stages of depression. She was never ashamed of it, she understood it. Her mom has it, her grandmother has it. It was only natural that she would end up with it.  
It was subtle at first, slight mood changes. It’s understandable, her parents divorced in her 2nd year of middle school and they had to move to a new house...

  
But her temper got shorter and the sudden urges to cry kept her from going to school. The psychiatrist said it's not just the divorce that triggered it, but her new surroundings and the sudden changes. It was a chemical imbalance in her brain. She had no control over it. He prescribed her medication to restore the balance. "It's not a cure," he warned. "You will still have those days where you feel like your whole world is falling apart." She did have those days.

  
But when she met _him_. It all changed. It felt like she would never have those days again.  
He became the light that chased those cold, dark days away. Her heart always felt warm, her tears dried. He became her happiness.

* * *

"I don't want to feel like this."

  
"You're gonna be late for school, _idiot_."

  
The deep, unenthusiastic voice cuts through her thoughts. His tall, muscular frame fills the door. Aomine Daiki, the man that filled her heart with warmth and light, is standing in her room.

  
"I can't..." she whispers mostly to herself, the blanket still hiding her from him. Daiki has never seen her like this. She doesn't want him to see her like this. He knows about her depression, but has never experienced it first hand.

  
For a moment there was silence. Then his lazy footsteps shuffled closer. She could feel the bed dip as Daiki sat next to her, her back facing him. Then, she felt his warm hand on her head. The warmth spread through her body, dissipating the darkness that consumed her heart. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face.

  
He said nothing, just sat there. But in that moment she knew he wasn't going anywhere. When she's ready, he would be there, waiting... for her.

* * *

She can't remember falling asleep. But the warmth radiating next to her is undeniable. She had curled into his side, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist. He was asleep (not surprising). He looked calm, almost peaceful.

  
His eyes opened slightly. "We're late for school," he yawns. "Since when do you care about being late," Miyori whispers, poking his cheek. He tightly wraps both arms around her.

  
She felt better. She knew she still had a long way to go, but she had him. The light that burns through the darkness, showing her the way to happiness, guiding her... to him.


End file.
